nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Avatars
Below is a list of avatars that a user with a Nitrome account is given and can earn. Avatars allow a user to customize his/her profile. Overview With the announcing of Accounts, Nitrome planned on having an avatar based system. This system allows for the user of an account to use an image of a Nitrome character as their avatar, but does not allow them to use an image they created themself, likely because how this type of user generated content is mostly offensive, as was the case with Hot Air Balloon Maker custom balloons. To get around this, pre-made avatars were created. The user of an account is given a set amount of avatars upon creating their account, and can get more by performing finding hidden presents around Nitrome's site, and in their games. Pink presents with gold ribbons were hidden around Nitrome's site, and in their games. Players could obtain them by clicking on them or touching them with their game character. When a present was taken, a message saying "New avatar unlocked!" would appear at the top of the site's screen. The present would then appear in its spot on the user's avatar page. The user could then go to their avatar page and click on the present to open it, revealing the newly-unlocked avatar. Avatar_present.png|A regular present Avatar_unlocked.png|The message BigGift.png|A big present SSausagegift.png|A big present variation Plungergift.png|A small present Avatar Gift.png|A present on the avatars page, upon finding an avatar Blog_Present.png|A present that appeared on a blog post Present Open.gif|The present in the Avatars page when clicked Hover_frame.gif|The frame shown when hovering over an avatar Locked_avatar.png|The image shown over locked avatars Avatars Unavailable avatars Free avatars Following avatars are given when a user registers a Nitrome account. Unlockable avatars Some avatars are given after the player has completed a certain task. If the avatar is not unlocked, then a hint will show on the locked avatar for the player to figure it out. from the Bad Ice-Cream games. |Hint=Don't rush into playing this game there's more to the opening race than you think! |Spoiler=Click on the gift in the menu of the game Rush. }} Numbskull. |Hint=This little present is waiting for you once you've escaped the cage. |Spoiler=Complete level eight of Test Subject Complete. }} Eye sporting some rather awesume glasses. |Hint=Have you collected enough coins to buy the glasses? |Spoiler=Buy Awesume Glasses in Colour Blind and complete the extra level (no time limit). }} Unreleased avatars These avatars have currently not been released and are completely unobtainable as usable avatars. The only proof the avatars exist is that they have been uploaded to Nitrome.com, and as such, are only viewable only when the avatar's image URL is gone to. Full avatar-1.png|An avatar with Cuboy among clouds. URL: http://www.nitrome.com/images/avatars/full_avatar-1.png Full avatar-22.png|An avatar of Uncle Rico from Super Treadmill. URL: http://www.nitrome.com/images/avatars/full_avatar-22.png Full avatar-16.png|An avatar of Blue enzyme from the Test Subject series URL: http://www.nitrome.com/images/avatars/full_avatar-16.png Updates July 12th 2013 Avatars 1-40 were released. September 11th 2013 On September 6th 2013, Nitrome announced in their Nitrome update that they would soon be releasing new avatars to find and collect the coming week (September 9th-September 13th being the week they would be released). Avatars 41-48 were released on September 11th 2013. October 16th 2013 Avatars 49-57 are released to accompany the release of Test Subject Arena 2. Glitches Reverting back to no avatar When changing an avatar, the user of the account clicks a URL to change their avatar to another one, this URL being http://www.nitrome.com/profile/avatar/index.php?a_id= , with after the "=" sign being a two digit number. Placing after this equal sign in the address any letters, symbols, the numbers one, three, eight, thirteen, or any number above 54, then going to this URL twice, will cause the player's profile avatar to become completely white, their avatar when looking at their profile page to be the avatar that they get when they have just created their account, and all the comments they have made on the comment sections of game pages, these comment will disappear. Going back to a regular avatar will cause their comments to reappear. Invisible present glitch Fault Line invisible present glitch Fault Line game crashing glitch Trivia * * Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.5